All Hail The King
by BigMetalFan125
Summary: Summer has ended, it's the beginning of 6th grade for the gang. One of their own, TJ, will become the new king of Third Street. What new adventures will they face? (Some TJxSpin included)
1. Chapter 1: First Day as King

A/N: Hello readers, I've read a few Recess stories and I like the idea of TJ becomes king in sixth grade, and I wonder how will it be different from fourth grade. A lot of the fanfics are dramas so I think sticking to adventures like the canon cartoon may be an interesting approach. Special thanks to Dracoisalooker76 for the inspiration.

And so, these are some one-shots about fun stories they have while in 6th grade. There will be hints of TJxSpin throughout some of the stories, but not full on romance because they're 12, obviously. This both can and cannot be the same universe as Robinhood6 group from my other fic, depend on your preference, and can be read independently.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First day as King**

"I hereby promise I will do everything to my power to keep order and justice in this playground." Everyone cheers and chants TJ's name as he's about to finish his speech. "Now, let's not waste anymore time, please, enjoy your recess my people!"

After everyone has dispersed, his five friends start climbing up Old Rusty to his place, which now besides from his throne (the old armchair that King Bob used to sit), there is another sofa to the left. The gang sits down to the chairs, Gus, Mikey, Vince, Gretchen squeeze into the sofa that can barely hold four kids, while Spinelli sits next to TJ on his throne. The four friends see their other two look a little bit cramped, but both don't seem to mind. Gretchen notices TJ and Spinelli look uncomfortable, both blushing a light shade of red, but decides to not mention anything, considering their seats are also tight themselves.

"First day of school as royalties. This is going to be our best year ever!" TJ begins the conversation and leans down to rest his back, his right shoulder touches Spinelli's left, both looking comfortable in this position.

"Yeah, we get to boss others around, overpower the Ashleys, can have as many candies as I want. I mean, as we want." Vince continues.

"And best of all, Yeoman, Lawson, and his gang have now graduated." Gus chimes in.

"Not to mention, TJ will be a much better king than Freddy. I still hate that guy for what he treats the first and second grader." Gretchen remarks, remembering the memories in fifth grade. Freddy was a decent king, but he's quite unfair towards the lower grades, which irritated her the most.

"Don't worry about that Gretch, I'm still the good ole TJ, and I'll treat everyone fairly." TJ tries to comfort his friends, though he knows one thing for sure, he has changed.

In the last summer, after TJ had gone to soccer camp with Vince, he spends the last 2 weeks of summer at home, while Vince gets to stay longer as their coach chose the 5 best players to play a small tournament against other camps, and TJ wasn't in it. At the same time, Spinelli was also back from her wrestling camp, and since they're practically neighbors, Spinelli came to his house everyday to play video games, watch TV, and read Senor Fusion comics. They were also very interested in Robin Hood stories for some reasons. Spending so much time with Spinelli, TJ feels in his stomach he might have a crush on her, learning from the symptoms back on Spinelli's crush on Johnny V, and recently, Gus's crush on Cornchip Girl. He's now trying his best to ignore it, as he doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

While TJ is deep in his thoughts about her, the very same girl continues the conversation. "One problem of Teej being king, he'll likely have to spend less time playing with us, with all his responsibilities hooey."

"Not just that, now that I think about it, with Lawson gone, there are no true opponents for us in kickball, or baseball anymore, what would be the fun now? Oh, our nemesis is gone, suddenly there is a hole in our heart." Mikey begins his flow of poetry as always, the group rolls their eyes smiling.

"Don't worry guys, I can still be king and deal with everything while on the playground playing, just like King Jack (their king when the gang is in first grade). With Lawson graduated, we can split into different teams, though Vince's team will probably win anyway, it'll still be fun." The gang chuckle.

"Just don't go mad over power when you're up there." Spinelli smirks, reminding him the when he's the Principle for a day, or the time he monopolized the playground's economy. This makes the other four worried.

"She's right. What if you become mad with power like I did, and you force everyone to make a chocolate statue out of you." Gus is practically screaming now, remembering when he and Randall took power briefly in fourth grade. Some try to calm him down, while the others add in to scenarios that he might become corrupted.

"Guys, guys, settle down! If I fall too deep into power of being king, I know you guys will be there for me to pull me out of it." TJ gives them a reassuring smile as always, destroying their fear completely.

"You're right TJ. And I think to solve the problems you guys just said, I propose we share responsibilities among each other, so we'll help TJ with his work, like a royalty title or something." Gretchen makes a very good point, everyone shares glances at each other and starts agreeing to her idea.

"...I guess if everyone agrees, we can do it." TJ responds, seeing everyone are happy with that idea. "Okay then. Vince, you can be…the Sport Adviser, the kids will come to you for problems with conflicts relating to game rules and similar stuff."

"Then they have nothing to worry about!" Vince cheers proudly.

"Gretchen, you can be the Rule Advisor, dealing with questions relating to the playground rules. You should probably be around so I can ask you about it too."

"I'll start typing the rulebook." Gretchen says.

"Gus, let me see...you'll deal with problems caused by kindergarteners and first graders, considering your good relations with kids."

"Safety man helps everyone!" Gus chants.

"Mikey, you can be the mediator for fights, especially Spinelli's." TJ gives a smirk while Spinelli glares at him.

"Peace is the way for everyone to live their life the fullest." Mikey comments, putting his hands to his heart.

"And Spinelli..."

"You'll be the queen." Vince jokes, which makes TJ and Spinelli' faces now as red as tomatoes. She jumps out of her chair screaming "I'm gonna kill you Vince!"

TJ immediately uses his two arms to hold around her stomach. Spinelli stops right away, but still screams "Let me at 'em Teej! I'll make him regret it!"

Vince still smiles, knowing for a while now, when TJ holds her back, she never continues her attacks. He likes to tease TJ and Spinelli due to how close they always are, he can always find her by his side since fifth grade.

What Vince (and TJ) don't know is that Spinelli likes it when TJ touches her. Her crush for TJ has came and gone multiple times since their experiment in fourth grade. It has gone away during the summer but spending so much time with him makes her crush come back again. She's not that good at hiding her emotions, but the boys are too oblivious to recognize it anyway. Spinelli eventually calms down, and sits back to the throne.

"Anyway… Spinelli, you can be my bodyguard, I think it's an obvious choice. With your strength, no one would dare to oppose me. As for me, I guess I'll deal with the rest. You all okay with that?" TJ ignores Vince's joke and continues. His assignment to Spinelli is a slight bit of hope that she can spend more time with him during recess when the gang is not playing. He secretly hopes she doesn't feel too uncomfortable with that. Obviously, Spinelli doesn't feel weird at all. In fact, she feels somewhat happy with this role.

"Fine by me." Spinelli shrugs, trying to hide how her stomach feels like it's flipping inside like a spinning wheel right now.

"Everyone else ok too?" They all give TJ a reassuring nod. "Great! I feel like playing a game of kickball now. Everyone in?" And so with that, they all come down from Old Rusty and start the game.

* * *

A/N: This one is just the introductory chapter, the next few ones will hopefully be longer and have more plots to it. I made reference to a lot of episodes in this chapter, namely The Experiment, King Gus, The Economic of Recess, Prince Randall, Principal for a Day, apology if I put the names wrong or forgot any. The episodes are in Youtube if you like to revisit.


	2. Chapter 2: Responsibility as a king

**Chapter 2: Responsibility as a king:**

"After investigation, Cornchip Girl has confirmed that she saw Jenn bought this doll at the mall. Hence, this doll is rightfully belong to Jenn, which overwrites the 'Finders Keepers' law. My case is over, you two are dismissed." TJ concludes the last argument for his subjects. TJ seems content for successfully solving another difficult case, he thinks he's been a pretty good king so far.

However, on the sofa to the right of him, Spinelli sits with absolute boredom. There hasn't been a single threat towards TJ since the beginning of the school year. Still, she has to sit on top Old Rusty almost everyday, being his bodyguard. Not that she minds his company, but doing nothing isn't really her thing. Next to her is her only girl friend, who seems too absolved in her Galileo to recognize how bored Spinelli is right now. At least Gretchen comes down every now then to help TJ rule the playground below, and she has her device with her, so she's in a better position than Spinelli.

"Ughh, third case today, and it's not even the end of the first recess." Spinelli finally complains after the two girls have left. TJ gives her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Spinelli, now that the case is done, we can go play kickball. I've already told the guys and we have picked all the players."

"Sweet! Come on Gretchen, are you coming too?" Spinelli looks over to her and asks, she's dying for some actions.

"Sure." The three of them start climbing down Old Rusty. But as soon as TJ steps his feet on the ground, Hector, once a kindergartener when the gang was in fourth grade, now a second grade, runs up to him.

"King TJ! The first grader are throwing a tantrum and has occupied our playground for no reasons… again… " TJ facepalms himself and come along with Hector, but before that, he turns around and smiles at Spinelli. "Don't worry Spin, go ahead first, I'll be there in two minutes"

"No way man, I'll come along with you, we'll solve this problem faster. Gretchen, tell the guys we'll be back after dealing with these brats." She then runs after TJ, leaving Gretchen standing there, looking at her friends, and smirking.

"Maybe my theory is right after all." She thinks to herself.

It doesn't take long for Spinelli to catch up with her friend. "I'm telling ya Teej, I'm really bored up there. You should send me to more of these negotiation missions, I'm a good intimidator, a much better candidate than Gus." She proposes.

"I guess it would be a waste of talent to see you doing nothing all the time like that, how about you come along with me to all these trips?" TJ asks nervously, fearing he might be taking advantage of her to spend more time with him. "...A-as my bodyguard, of course! That's your job, after all, i-if you're okay with that."

Spinelli is confused at his change of attitude, but she doesn't look too much into this. "Hmm...I guess it's better than sitting around all day." She would have said yes in heartbeat, but she doesn't want to freak him out or make herself seem suspicious, so she fakes thinking about the proposal.

Though the conflict is resolved quickly, recess doesn't end well for the gang. After TJ and Spinelli are back, Vince is then confronted by a couple of baseball players asking about the rule, so he runs along with them, interrupting their game. As Vince is about to go back, a fight goes on nearby, forcing Mikey to come and resolve. In the end, their game was not even halfway done before recess is over.

* * *

"Man, this whomps! Responsibility calls every minute, and we don't have enough time to play at all! " TJ sighs as they walk back to class.

"Yeah! I'm starting to think I don't like these responsibilities that much anymore. The kindergarteners are really getting on my nerves." Gus continues.

The same problem happens again during their second recess. There are six lines of students, each with length of at least ten meters, waiting for them as soon as they walk out into the playground.

"King TJ. We need a common ground for the border of activities between third and fourth grades."

"Mikey Mikey, Alex the Bully is causing troubles again!"

"Gretchen, we like need you to clarify to these dweebs about the rule of our clubhouse."

"Oh boy…" The six say as the same time.

After school, the gang face the ground walking home. "Ok guys we obviously need to find a way to resolve this problem." TJ decides to break the silence.

"Yeah, I want my time of playing sports back." Vince continues.

"I have an idea!" says Gus "We can do it like King Freddie that one time when he was home sick: Let the temporary king deal with the problems."

"And the playground almost fell into anarchy, luckily King Freddie came back just in time. Who thought putting Lawson on the throne was a good idea again?" Spinelli retorts.

"Wait Spinelli, Gus's idea isn't entirely bad. King Freddie did specifically tell his men to write out detailed reports everyday. That gives me an idea… " Gretchen finally speaks, deep in thoughts.

"What do you have in mind, my dear Gretchen?" Mikey asks.

"How about we left our scribes to write down the problems in our absence when we want to play, and we'll deal with those problems from the paper each lunch instead." Gretchen explains.

"That's actually a great idea Gretch, you guys agree with this?" Everyone say yes, and the plan go into full effect the following day.

* * *

Lunch, the next day

"Welp, this plan is a disaster… no offense Gretchen." Spinelli turns to Gretchen after sitting down on her table.

"None taken Spinelli. I should have taken into account none of our problems can be put later, especially Mikey's and Vince's" Gretchen sighs.

"Time for a new plan I guess. Anyone has any other ideas?" TJ looks around the table, desperate to find a solution. No one says a word.

"That means we have no other choice, next recess, we shall begin… Eight or Above Law." TJ says looking down at the table as each of his friends gasp dramatically.

Second recess

TJ gathers every students around Old Rusty, as he makes his newest announcement. "People of the playground. I, King TJ, and my royal friends, have recently noticed the increasing amount of resolve requests needed around the playground. This has put great burdens to us, as we have not even enough time to help all of you with it, despite our greatest efforts."

"Geez, Teej really knows how to make a dramatic announcement." Spinelli crosses her arms and smirks as TJ continues. "Therefore, it is my deepest regret a resolution must be raised. And I have decided that resolution will be… The Eight or Above Law." Everyone down in the playground gasps at the same time, not believing what their king just said. "Yes, the Eight or Above Law. One of King Henry's most famous (and infamous) plans three years ago. The ancient law that forces the subjects to only address the king if the problem's importance is eight or a above out of a scale of ten. That means only problems that affect a kid's health, affect me directly, affect the principle, or affect eight or more people. However, instead of the punishment a day at the dodgeball wall for breaking the rule, I will instead forbid you to approach me or my friends for a week. That is all, thank you for coming."

Everyone disperses from Old Rusty quietly. The gang decides to wait five minutes before running off to play kickball to see if there's anyone that needs their help. Surprisingly, no one comes, so they climb down Old Rusty and start playing kickball.

* * *

Three days has passed since TJ announced the law, and the gang are as happy as ever without any kids approaching them at all. "I can't believe Eight or Above Law works so well, we should have done this so much sooner." TJ says as they lie down on the grass.

"Yeah, and now that I've got my flow back, I'm ready to be the champion again at every sport." Vince continues.

Spinelli notices that Gretchen is deep in thought, so she turns over and asks her. "What do you have in mind Gretchen?"

"I just remember something weird yesterday. A kid from third grade seems to be approaching me, but then he stands still for a second, and walks away. So I come over to him, ask him what's wrong, he said 'Nothing!', and runs off."

"Probably because he has a problem that is lower than eight." Gus reassures her.

"Now that you mention it Gretchen, I saw two kids were having an argument in yesterday, but as I approach them, they look at each other, smile nervously, and walk off." Mikey suddenly remembers his story.

"That's odd, is something wrong?" TJ rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe we should ask around, somehow I suddenly have a bad feeling about this."

The rest agree and that scattering around and ask about problems in the playground, but the kids just look scared, saying that nothing is wrong, and walk off in a fast pace, as if they're trying to avoid each member of the gang.

"Hey Teej, I've been looking all over for you, man! I got nothing, you?" Spinelli says as she runs over to TJ, who has just finished asking a scared second grader.

"Nope, still nothing. I still have one more person in mind though. One protected by the teacher herself and thus, not really afraid of us. One that always has valuable information that we need." TJ answers with disgust in his voice.

"You don't mean… " Spinelli gasps.

"Well well well, what do we have here? The king and queen of the playground. What do you need your highness?" Randall asks, crossing his arm and smirks.

Bad choice of words. TJ and Spinelli blush madly. As she's about to lunge at Randall, TJ manages to hold his arms around her stomach, stopping her instantly. Over the years, he has become better and better at this technique, as he is the only one who can to hold her off.

"I'm gonna get you, you little weasel!" Spinelli screams, trying to squeeze her way out of TJ's grasp. Startled, Randall begins trembling in fear.

"You know why we're here Randall, the kids have been acting strange around us! Now tell us what we want, or I'll let her go Randall" TJ shouts at Randall, equally ticked off.

"Okay, okay, just don't let her touch me! They're scared of you because of your Eight or Above Law."

"What?" Spinelli has stopped trying to free from TJ's grasp as he lets her go, both too surprised to do anything.

"You heard me. King Henry is not that bad of a guy, but everyone remembers his awful Eight or Above Law. Some kids spreads the rumors about the harshness of the punishment, then some exaggerated it. So now everyone is afraid to address you guys, fearing that they'll suffer the same punishment."

"But why would they fear that? TJ already mentioned what the punishment will be." Spinelli asks.

"I don't know. That's all I know, can I go now?" Spinelli angrily nods as Randall runs off. "See you around, suckers." Randall says. Spinelli will get back at him another time.

"Why didn't I see this coming? Of course everyone would fear the king who introduce the Eight or Above Law!" TJ facepalms himself. "Not even a month in and I'm already the most terrible king ever."

"No you're not Teej!" Spinelli reassures him.

"Yes I am. I don't even know why I deserve to be king."

Spinelli kicks him."Ow! What was that for?" He says, rubbing his leg.

"For criticizing yourself like that! You're a king, do you think of the effects you'd cost when everyone sees their king in despair? All hope would lost!" Spinelli shouts at him.

"Maybe you're being overdramatic." He answers quietly.

"You're the one who is being dramatic! Good or bad, you're still their king. Remember King Bob and his pyramid? King Freddie and his overly harsh punishments? King Henry has more than one notorious law. You know why they're still being respected? They fix their mistakes." Hearing her, TJ feels like he's hearing another version of himself. He can't help but smiling, Spinelli always knows how to lift his spirit up.

"You're right, I think I know what to do." He hugs her, catching her off-guard completely. "Thank you, Spinelli."

Realizing what he just did, as they have never hugged before, TJ breaks the hug and avoids eye contacts with her. As he runs off to gather everyone, Spinelli just stands there, with her wide eyes. After a moment, she starts smiling, lightly blushes, and mumbles, "Anything for you, Teej."

* * *

"People of the playground, it seems to me the Eight or Above Law has created a barrier between me and you, my loyal subjects." TJ begins his speech as the people have gathered at Old Rusty. "I never want to punish you, though I am your king, I am also your friend. We decided to use this law due to the increase amount of requests from you guys. We are also kids like all of you, we all need time to play but these requests have taken up all of our time."

Everyone begins whispering, deeply discussing about something. "Still, my responsibility as a king has to come first. I hereby abolishing the Eight or Above Law. I hope you all can forgive me, that is all." TJ finishes his speech, surprised everyone has not scattered to continue recess. The whole playground is in silence.

Suddenly, Butch yells as everyone creates a circle around him. "The king is right. It was our fault to ask too much out of him, that leads him to use that awful law, and I know why we did it in the first place." "Not to mention TJ did talk about the punishment, and we may have been too scared to recognize it's not a big deal." Guru Kid adds in as Butch continues.

"TJ and his gang have been the greatest friends every single one of you has ever had, even for the first graders. We trust them with everything, and we're so used to coming to them for help, even more now that TJ is king. But he can't help everyone. I dare say let's reestablish the Eight or Above Law, as an act of gratefulness for what they have done for us. Who's with me?"

Several chants of "I am" begin across the playground. Soon they break into cheers, shouting the name of the king.

Afterwards, they playground returns to normal. Though TJ never reestablishes the law, everyone still acts as if he does.

* * *

"Well guys, great game today." TJ high fives Gus, Gretchen, and Mikey, today they have beaten Vince's team in kickball. "What should we do next?" He turns to the gang and asks.

Suddenly, a third grader runs up to him. "King TJ! King TJ! One of our classmates has been kidnapped by the kindergarteners! Please help us!"

"Just about time. Spinelli?" TJ smiles and turns to his bodyguard as she takes out a rope.

"Let's go!" She says excitedly.

"Wait TJ! That's supposed to be my jo…" Before Gus can finish shouting as his two friends, Gretchen shuts his mouth off, and looks at the two running off.


	3. Chapter 3: The Candyman

**Chapter 3: The candyman:**

"Obviously Robin Hood's logic is flawed. What if you're just an ordinary businessman, who is afraid of being robbed, so you lied about your wealth? A good man wouldn't rob such men." Gretchen states while the group walk home from school.

"I see your point Gretch, but during that time I see no point of lying unless you're the bad guy. What do you think Gus?" TJ continues, turning to his friend, Gus.

"I agree with you Teej. And he's Robin Hood, he knows how to differentiate between good and bad. Oh this is my stop, see you tomorrow guys." Gus says and walks over to the other direction from the gang to go home. As Gus is five houses away from his, a old blue van drives by next to his and stops. An middle age man, with slim, dark hair lowers his window and smiles at Gus.

"Hey kid, ya want some candy?" The strange man asks him.

"Yes, I love candy!" Gus answers excitedly.

"Great, I gotta lot of candy in my van. Let me open it up for ya." He smiles warmly, and starts getting off to open the back of his van. Right as he opens the van, Gus remembers that his mother has told him to go home early today, she's going to try out a new dish.

"On second thought, I have to have dinner tonight. So thank you and see you later mister." Gus answers innocently then walks off.

"Oh, okay then. Bye kid." The man frowns, goes back to his van and drives away.

The next day

"I'm telling ya, those kids at Eleventh Street School are crazy!" Spinelli tells the gang worriedly.

"Yeah. I heard they overthrew their old king and decided to have no king at all, but a 'Democratic Council' instead, as they like to call themselves. They'll definitely fall into utter chaos." Vince continues, with clear disgust in his voice.

"A democratic government? That's insane, what kind of school system would be able to operate normally without a king leading them?" Gretchen chimes in, obviously she's not a genius when it comes to politics, but then again, she's eleven. But then again, I'm no expert when it comes to politics either so let's just get back to the story.

"But don't worry Teej, you're a great king. Our magnificent, benevolent king. The playground would never overthrow you." Mickey tries to cheer TJ about this news.

"Don't worry Mickey. My friend's cousin goes to that school. He told me the council are fighting for power as we speak, in no time a king will emerge." TJ reassures his friends. Right at this moment, Gus runs back to his group of friend. "Gus, did you fall asleep in the bathroom again?" TJ asks jokingly.

"I don't know, but I was doing some deep thinking in there." Gus answers.

"Ew Gus, we don't want to know about your 'thinking', don't tell us that!" Spinelli complains, clearly misunderstanding it as something else.

"What do you mean?...Ew, I mean real thinking, not that! Yesterday, when I was walking home after saying goodbye to you guys… " Gus continues his story about the mysterious stranger he encounters yesterday. As he finishes, Gus notices the other five all have their mouths open.

"What?" He asks.

"Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to do you?" Vince lifts him up easily despite Gus is now nearly as tall and heavy as he is.

"What? No, why would he do that?" Gus asks confused.

"Didn't you remember our mandatory lesson about stranger danger last month?" Gretchen asks.

"Yeah, these men will lure you into their van, and then kidnap ya, or worse! Maybe they're aliens in disguise, trying to take you off to their ships for experiment." Spinelli says. "Or maybe he's a vampire's thrall trying to find the next victim for his master." TJ continues. "Or he's the Saw!" "Or Hannibal". The others look unamused as these two continue with their wild guesses. TJ and Spinelli have obviously spent too much time watching movie marathon together.

"The point is, there is a candyman in this area, and even though he didn't get Gus, he still might get other kids." Gretchen concludes, leaving TJ in his thoughts for a moment. I didn't take long for his signature line comes to play.

"Guys, I have a plan."

King TJ decides to gather the kids of the playground to inform them about the appearance of this candyman to alert them and to report to the gang about the stranger's location if they see him.

Two days later

"Okay guys, Cornchip Girl told me that she saw this stranger twice, with the same description of the van as Gus describe, heads down this road. So let's wait for him here." TJ speaks as they're hiding in a nearby bush. Just as they expected, ten minutes later, the vans drive down the very same road. Luckily, he doesn't drive fast enough so they gang can follow him.

After following him through 4 blocks, the candyman stops and goes into a house, presumably his home.

"Right, so what should we do next Teej?" Gus asks.

"This man looks dangerous, we should be careful, there may be more men inside the house. Now that we know where he lives, I suggest we tell the police." TJ answers after a moment of thinking.

"No way Teej, remember summer in fourth grade? None of the cops believe in our story about Benedict. I say we should storm the house and beat him up!" Spinelli retorts.

"Well, that story did sound absurd. But this story is believable, they will likely hear us out." Gretchen tries to convince her.

"There are six of us and only one of him, why can't we just get him now?" Spinelli angrily says. TJ puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Spinelli, you know we all to catch this guy as much as you do. But going alone without other adults is too dangerous. Remember me and Vince' phase of into Barnaby Boys? You were the one to call for help. I care about your safety. We all do." She stares at TJ for a moment before looking away and smile.

"Why do you always have things your way, Teej?" He wraps his arm around her shoulder and gives Spinelli his classic TJ's charm. "Just being there for you like you did for me during the Eight or Above Law crisis." TJ winks, making her blush and look away.

* * *

"So you're telling me you kids saw a man driving a blue van around, offering kids candy?" The policeman asks the gang with a serious face.

"Yes…" They agrees weakly.

"Liam, get here quick!" The cop tells his friend.

"Please tell me he doesn't get his friend to laugh at us again." Vince complains, rubbing his forehead.

"What is it Josh?" Liam asks his partner as he walks over.

"We get a possible situation of a pedophile. The kids here know his house, we have to go get him now. Get a few blankets and teddy bears too, just in case." Josh whispers back to his friend's ear, making sure the gang can't hear him.

"Don't worry kids, let me and my friend here go prepare and we will come there at once." Josh turns back to the gang.

"You mean you really believe us?" Gus asks surprised.

"Why? Are you pulling a pranks on us?" Liam asks annoyed.

"No, no… I just… we just thought you wouldn't believe us like the last guys." Gus answers shyly, and Josh gives him an understanding look.

* * *

The two policemen need some members of the gang along for pointing location and identifying the right guy, but since the police car can only contain three kids more, TJ, Vince, and Gus decide to come along.

The policemen walk to the doorstep and ring the bell. The door opens and the very same candyman pops his heads out.

"Yes?"

"Hello sir, we are policemen. There have been reports that you drive around town, offering kids candy, is that true?" Josh asks.

"Yes, of course." The man answers as if it's the natural thing to do. "Why wouldn't I… Ooohhh, I see what's going on here. Let me explain it to ya."

By now, the two men have come into the house, leaving the three kids outside, still confused. After a while, the three men all walk outside laughing, and the candyman walks up to the kids.

"Aah, the blond one, I remember ya. Let me explain, I'm a candy salesman, not some creepy old dude."

"What?" They all ask at the same time.

"Yeah, let me show ya." He leads everyone back to his van and opens it to reveal a candy stand with lots of candy in them.

"I just arrive in town recently. I sell candy at the park most of time with my van. Sometimes after work, I feel like offering some kids leftover candies for free, which isn't the best idea now that I think about it. I guess I scared ya kids off with that, sorry." He smiles goofily. Now that the gang have understood the real situation, they feel awkward, and guilty.

"We're sorry for spying on you and accusing you, mister." TJ starts.

"No, please, I'm the one who have to apologize for scaring y'all. Let me make it up to ya." The candyman says as he gives them a bunch of candies.

"Wow, sweet (pun intended)! Thanks mister." Vince smiles.

As the kids walk back to the police car to go home, Gus turns to Josh. "Are you mad?"

"What?" Josh asks, confused.

"Are you mad? We lead you to a completely innocent guy and waste your time like a bunch of pranksters." Gus asks guiltily.

"I'm pretty mad though." Liam jokes as Josh continues. "Don't listen to him kid. Look, we policemen's job is to protect other people, but how are we supposed to protect anyone if no one tells us what are their problem, right? What if you decide to not report this, and that guy turns out to be a pe... not a candyman, and other kids got harmed? It would be much worse." Josh explains and smiles to Gus. "So that's why I need you kids to continue reporting to us anything you think is a real threat. As long as it's not a prank of course. Can you do that for me?"

"Gee, you have a point, thanks mister." Gus answers merily. Somehow he's starting to feel like policemen aren't so bad as he thought.

The following day

"I'm just glad that he turns out to be the good guy after all. Plus, we get to eat all of these sweet candies." Mikey says as they walk back after school.

"Easy for you to say, you basically eat most of those candies. You should be glad TJ decide to bring his share to us." Spinelli says grumpily.

"Hey, me and Gus also bring our share." Vince cuts her off, deciding to not mention the part where TJ convinces him and Gus to share with the gang instead of keeping the candies for themselves.

"Candies are secondary. The point is, I think we learn a valuable lesson today." TJ says, trying to divert them from the current direction of the conversation.

"You got it TJ. Maybe we should go see him in the park once in a while." Gretchen suggests.

As they are deep in conversation, a white van stops next to them. The front window opens to reveal two men in their 30s inside. The man on the right reaches out his hand and reveals some candies in it.

"Hey kids, you want some free candies?" The man offers. The gang accept, thinking they're also candymen like the last one.

"Well if you want more, why don't you step into our van and we'll give you some?" The gang stop eating from the realization.

"I think they're real 'candyman' this time." Spinelli whispers to TJ. Without warning, they all run off, leaving the two men dumbfounded.

"Dang it, Carl, I told you this wouldn't work, we looked like a bunch of creepers back there." The man on the left complains now that the kids are out of sight.

"But kids hate dentists and love candies. How else can we convince them to allow us to check their teeth then? It'll scare them off." He retorts.

"We should have opened an dental office instead." They say at the same time, sighing.

* * *

A/N: This chapter isn't very king related but I hope you still like it anyway. I'm kinda trying to mix this with some of my funny innocent memories in primary school, but the main focus should still be how TJ handles being king: Natural born leader but often needs help from his friends. Also, I reference the episode 'The Barnaby Boys' (I think?) in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Prankster Prince

A/N: Hello readers, here's my next chapter on this series, which is based on the episode Prankster Prince, when TJ gets this same title from King Bob. I'm so glad that there are a lot of writers currently writing fics about this show, my initial intention of writing Robin Hood, then this one, is to liven up the community. I like to think that I contribute something to this :)

With all the other fics about Drama and Romance and whatnot, I hope All Hail The King can be lighthearted stories that are quick fun-to-reads. I'll be writing more chapters about this series, so stay tuned, but this means I might not be writing for Robin Hood for a while.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The New Prankster Prince**

"Another normal day at Third Street. I think I did a pretty good job keeping the order here, considering I basically neutralized Mundy and his gang last week." TJ sits back to his throne and closes his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, it did help that Kurst is now friend with Mikey, Mundy is no longer that bad of a kid, Sue Bob hangs out with Butch now, Skeez is home sick, and Lazy Kid being Lazy Kid." Spinelli, who is sitting right next to him despite the sofa is empty, teases him with a smirk.

"Well you have to give me some credits at least, I did tell Mundy to stop, and he did. I also introduced Sue to Butch." TJ tries his best to keep up with Spinelli's wit, but sometimes he thinks she's just too good at this.

Before Spinelli is able to say anything, Gus runs up to them, practically out of breath, but still able to deliver the news. "You guys! Remember Jason in fourth grade? He just pull a prank on Miss Finster's lunchbox and got away with it."

"Wow! That kid is good. That's his third great prank this month, if I recall?" TJ answers, he seems interested in the news now.

"And that's not all! There are whispers around the playground that he will be the next Prankster Prince now!" Gus is screaming now, he seems to be even more afraid than what TJ should be right now. Gus thought TJ would be scared of losing the title like King Bob lost his to TJ, but to his surprise, TJ looks genuinely happy.

"That's great! I think he may deserve it with all those awesome pranks." Spinelli seems shocked at TJ's reaction, she's now also screaming like Gus. "WHAT? Why do you look so calm? Aren't you afraid of losing your precious title?"

"Oh sorry, that's the wrong reaction? Let me fix this then." TJ then takes out his water bottle next to the throne, drinks a sip, and then immediately spits out his water like in movies. "WHAT? He wants to be the Prankster Prince?" TJ tries to look surprise, Spinelli and Gus can see he's trying to hold his laughter, both looking unamused.

"Teej, you're a king, not a clown." Spinelli deadpans.

"Oh come on guys, you should give that kid a chance. Sure, it feels great to be the Prankster Prince, but it's even better that I know I'm giving hope, something so great and wonderful, to the next generation, so that they can continue our legacy." TJ always has his ways when it comes to speech.

"But TJ, if you keep your title through this year, you'll likely keep it forever. Wouldn't it feels great, to be a legend among other kids? King TJ, the undisputed Prankster Prince." Gus does have a point, but TJ still has hope on Jason.

"I know Gus, that's why I will challenge Jason, just as King Bob challenged me before. And if he's worthy, the crown shall be his."

* * *

Next recess, his plan is in effect right away. TJ, Gus, Spinelli, and Gretchen stand at the top of Old Rusty waiting for Jason to climb up. A moment later, Jason climbs up, along with Vince and Mikey.

"Hello Jason. I have been heard around here about your great pranks at the playground." TJ starts, trying to be as friendly as possible, but still postures like a king on his throne to show his superiority.

"Yes, my king. I believe I have been called up here to be granted the title Prankster Prince." Jason smirks, as if he's talking with his peer instead of his king.

"How dare you talk to King TJ like that!" Vince screams. Spinelli is about give him a knuckle sandwich for his answer but is stopped by TJ. He then turns to Jason and begins.

"No Jason, you are only partly correct. You see, back when I was in fourth grade, when you're in second, I have gone through a challenge by King Bob, in order to receive the title. To earn it, you also have to pass the same challenge. Pass it, the title is yours. Initially, I was planning to give no penalty if you fail. But since you're so confidence with this, how about a day at the Dodgeball Wall? The challenge is simple, successfully prank me within the next 48 hours, and you pass."

"You got it King TJ. So, should I start now?" Jason crosses his arms smirking. The others are now grinding their teeth, wanting to give this guy a lesson but TJ signals them to let it go.

"Yup. Oh and first lesson," TJ lifts up the cushion in his armchair throne, takes out the whoopee cushion and microphone, "pranks should be unexpected, so imitating old ones tends to not work." Jason's smirk has now disappeared, he silently climbs down. The rest of the gang suddenly scream at TJ that Jason shouldn't be given a chance in the first place.

The next day, TJ doesn't go up to his throne but decides to walk around the playground with the gang, much to Jason's dismay, as he has planned a few great pranks up in Old Rusty. The gang is on a mission for the next two days, do whatever they can to not let TJ be pranked, even if they have to be pranked themselves. And that is exactly what happens.

First recess

A few fifth graders decide to make pies for the sixth grader, as an annual pie tradition in Third Street. At the gang's table, Gus switch seats with TJ, and BAM! As they expected, a hand down the table push the pie to Gus's face.

Lunch time

Vince walks right in front of TJ, trips over the banana peel reserved for TJ, falls to his back with his food in the lunch tray all over him.

Second recess

When the gang walk near a sprinkler, Gretchen notices something odd about it, and like lightning, she jumps up to the sprinkler as soon as it splash towards their direction. She wets herself but manages to keep the rest dry.

"Gretch, you know that you could've told us to duck instead right?"

"Shut up Teej." She answers annoyedly.

After school

"Man, why don't you just give him 24 hours instead? He doesn't stand a chance, one less day of suffering for us." Vince angrily says, as the gang walk out of school.

"Relax Vince, we did all these things to Bob's bodyguard, remember? I guess now we're in their shoes, and who knows, maybe I'll get pranked on tomorrow." TJ shrugs, reassuring his friends.

"That ain't gonna happen as long as we're here for ya. If that kid fails tomorrow, which he will, I'm gonna make the rest of his year hell." Spinelli smirks, happy to soon find herself a new victim for the dodgeball wall. They all don't like Jason and, including TJ, all want to cream him tomorrow after the challenge.

* * *

The second day is nearly the same as the first. First recess, after making sure that Old Rusty is prank-proof, the gang walks up, and sits down to their usual position, luckily there are no whoopee cushions this time.

"Man, I'm thirsty. Why is today so hot? Maybe we should have made Jason be our fanner boy instead." TJ wipes off his sweats as he reaches for his water bottle.

"No Teej, you should have given him a week in the dodgeball wall AND made him our fanner boy." Spinelli is also thirsty, so she looks at TJ, waiting for her turn to drink.

TJ then notices the bottle look suspicious, so he gives it to Spinelli instead first. Unsurprisingly, the bottle was swapped with a coke bottle beforehand, and was thoroughly shaked, so as soon as Spinelli opens it, the soft drink spills out all over her face.

"Tell me again why am I doing this for you?" She calmly asks.

"Because you're my qu-bodyguard, of course. It's your duty, hehe, duty. Okay, let go and get yourself a towel."

Lunch time couldn't come sooner, as the gang all expect some pranks will be done towards TJ. They make sure to be extra careful, looking at the floor, looking at the ceiling, looking at the lunch ladies, looking at the fourth graders who might be helping Jason, looking at Lawson who's walking pass the school sticking his tongue at them. Wait what?

"Anyone wants to sit at a different table today?" Gus starts. Everyone seems cool with his idea, except for Mikey.

"No guys. We can't let a single kid scares us out of our normal life, then he would win anyway. I say, let the evil comes to us, and we'll fight the… "

"DUCK!" Vince yells before Mikey is able to finish his speech. Everyone manages to jump out of the way except for Mikey, who is now covered in ketchup, sprayed by the fourth graders, disguised as lunch ladies.

"Sorry you have to take that one Mikey." TJ feels guilty, but Mikey reassures him right away. "No problem TJ, anything for my friend. At least now we can go back to our usual table."

* * *

Second recess starts, the whole gang couldn't be more excited.

"Alright guys. 10 more seconds and he officially fails," Gus excitedly exclaims, "Okay, five, four, three, two, one. Yes! He fails." The group high five each other. Spinelli gives TJ a smirk. "See Teej, I told you he wouldn't make it. Now that kid is gonna pay." TJ smiles as how childish she is, despite she calls him childish all the time.

"And you call me childish all the time." TJ smirks as Spinelli glares as him. "Alright, Mikey, Vince, send Jason here."

A few minutes later, Jason climbs up to Old Rusty, now with his attitude completely gone.

"Jason, do you realize that you've lost the challenge?"

"Yes, my king." Jason speaks as he kneels on one knee, not looking up.

"Then you know your punishment tomorrow. Now, carry on with your recess, and stop with all the pranks you may have on me." Jason then climbs down without speaking a word.

* * *

After school, as Jason walking out of the schools with his two friends trying to cheer him up, he spots TJ, standing alone by the cannon in front of the school.

"Hey Jason, come over here for a moment, I want to talk to you alone."

Jason tells his friends to go home without him, as he walks over to TJ. "What is it my king?"

"Here, I want you to have this." TJ then hands over to Jason his Prankster Prince crown. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"The crown? But, your majesty, I lost!"

"I never take the challenge seriously in the first place. You see, I never wanted to keep the crown to myself, I have always wanted to find someone worthy, someone like me, who can continue the legends of great pranks. And I see it in you. I want you to take this not for a stupid challenge, but to inspire even younger kids to make even better pranks, to one day become a Prankster Prince, or Princess, like you and me." TJ says as he puts his hand over Jason's shoulders and gives him a classic TJ smile.

"Wow, King TJ, I have never thought of it this way. To be honest, I would have tried to keep this for myself forever if I had won. But still, why me? I'm clearly not as good as you are." Jason now feels guilty about his attitude the previous days.

"You got the talent in you, Jason. In fact, without my friends, I probably would have fallen into one of your first pranks. That's what I believe you need, friends, and I see that your two friends has helped you a lot planning those pranks.

"Yeah, Anna has helped me greatly in the lunch and Old Rusty pranks, while Victor came up with the sprinkler. They dress pretty well as lunch ladies, too." Jason smiles, feeling fortunate to have such great friends.

"Do you like Anna?" TJ asks, feeling curious. "Yeah of course, she's my friend." TJ is disappointed at this answer, but decides to get back to the point. Jason will know when he gets older.

"Okay, run along with your friends now. I'll tell the school about a new Prankster Prince next recess. But, since you still failed the challenge, be prepared for the dodgeball wall tomorrow." TJ walks off, smirking at Jason. "Hey, not fair… my king." Jason smiles as he runs back to his friends, who are still stand on the far side of school, looking at him and TJ.

* * *

First recess the next day, TJ has announced the new Prankster Prince, and received a bruise on his left arm from Spinelli's punch for giving the title to Jason. The gang still heads to the dodgeball wall anyway, preparing to throw the first balls at Jason. His friends refuse to walk out of the wall, willing to take the punishment along with him.

"What great friends he has huh guys?" TJ smiles, looking at his friends.

"Yeah… But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on them!" Spinelli speaks as if it's a signal, the gang then all throw first blood as hard as they can towards Jason.

"Ooh, that's going to leave a mark," says Mikey.


End file.
